User blog:Gruvias/More Alter egos
Kieran: 'It's happening. '''Lizzy: '''Dumbass I already met Chitoge-chan aka my ABFFFL. Anime best female friend for life after Taiga. We can all team up against you. '''Kieran: '''You're mean Lizzy. ''(Lizzy grabs Kieran over to her) 'Lizzy: '''I AM NOT! IT'S CALLED TOUGH LOVE! ''(Kieran and Lizzy start arguing which makes everyone in Da Krew and The Nisekoi gang come out) 'Yazzy: '''LIZZY! '''Tsugumi: '''OJOU! '''Yazzy/Tsugumi: '''Heh? '''Chitoge: '''Tsugumi-chan, I'm fine. Darling and I ran into what seem like other versions of us. '''Lizzy/Kieran: '''Ewww! '''Lizzy: '''I DON'T WANT KIERAN! BESIDES HE'S GOT SHIP TEASES WITH ASH, GEGI POSSIBLY TORI AND YAZZY - - MOSTLY YAZZY SINCE I'M CONVINCED SHE WANTS HIM THAT BAD! ''(All the color from Yazzy is drained as she hides behind Tsugumi) 'Lizzy: '''It's like you're sharing a harem with Kieran. '''Raku: '''HUH?! I DON'T WANT A HAREM! '''Kieran: '''I'll take it off your hands. '''Raku: '''I have no harem. '''Onodera: '''Ichijo-kun? ''(Ruri pushes Onodera over to Raku) '''Tori: ''(Clapping her hands together) Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about. No wonder Kieran made these comparisons. '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy was off by me and Tsugumi in one sense. '''Tsugumi: '''What sense is that? ''(Tsugumi then realizes what Yazzy means as the color begins to drain from her) Tsugumi: '''Ohh no no no. Ichijo Raku is an idiot! '''Raku: ''(Deflated) Thank you. '''Yazzy: '''At least there's not someone thinking over and over you want someone REAL badly. '''Ash: '''Of course I ship you Yazzy with someone else to the same extent Tori ships Asheran. '''Yazzy: '''ASH I GET IT! '''Shuu: '''Ruri-ch - - RAKU'S HAREM HAS GROWN! '''Ash: '''No no it hasn't! '''Raku: '''SHUU! I DON'T WANT A HAREM! ''(Ruri takes a chair and knocks Shuu out with it) 'Ruri: '''Idiot. '''Yazzy: '''I wouldn't mind being in it. '''Kieran: '''Ofc YOU WOULDN'T. '''Lizzy: '''Or me. '''Marika: '''RAKU-SAMA! Who are these ladies? '''Gegi: '''Ooh I like your hair. '''Marika: '''Thank you. '''Raku: '''Tachibana-san. I literally just met them. One of them beat me up. '''Lizzy: '''I did not. '''Ash: '''Ok everyone calm down. '''Raku: '''And that one thinks I'm in a harem. '''Yazzy: '''So???? '''Raku: '''And that one claims I'm his alter ego. '''Kieran: '''Yeah well ....... it's TRUE! You're me - - and Shuu is somewhat me but he's also Cam since we're friends and Damian because of how Ruri and Tori treat them - - , Ash is Onodera, Lizzy is literally Chitoge, Yazzy is Tsugumi - - although I don't know whether or not if she would try to kill me - -, Tori is Ruri since they like to try and pair up people up, and Gegi would probably be Marika. Basially it stands at that. YOUR WELCOME! But then again I have more alter egos and relatable characters. And scene! ''(The Nisekoi gang - - excluding Ruri who has her usual stoic expression and Shuu who is still knocked out from the chair - - each have different expressions. Chitoge and Raku are in shock, Tsugumi has color drained from her once again, Onodera becomes flustered, Marika can only gasp. Kieran has his hands on his hips with a smug smile after this Lizzy, Ash, Tori and Yazzy all look at Kieran in shock) '' '''Lizzy: '''Well it is true. '''Shuu: '''Ruri-chan .......... ''(Ruri grabs the chair and knocks him out again) Category:Blog posts